Gum Bally's Personal Diary
Chapter 1 - The Jargon March 1st, 2014 I listen to Wrecking Ball and We Cant Stop mostly. I am not good at grammar. I have one brother and one little sister. Their names are Gum and Gum Bonnie. Today was a great day! This morning I was greeted by my brother, Gum. It warms my heart to know that Gum thinks we're close enough to use the harshest words in his critique-- Horrible words that should never be used around strangers, who may now know how well-intentioned those words are. And then it was the time, My favorite time of the day, Selling pears. After selling pears my very good babysitter Dolly came to visit me. We had a lot of fun, We were playing kick&slap. She kicked me and threw me out of the window, I am very happy that I had fun with her. After that we played slave of mine. In that game I was her slave and she told me to buy her a pizza, I don't wanted to lose. I went to the mall and bought five pizzas. My babysitter Dolly left. I continued "selling pears". but no one came to buy it. Then I started crying but my dearest and nearest brother came and started throwing toys at me. I wasn't sure why he was throwing toys at me but I guess he wanted to play with me oh and he also said this "CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN YOU CRYBABY?". Ah good old Gum. I am glad to have him as a brother. Tonight I watched the horror film with my brother(Gum) and sister(Gum Bonnie), That 3D awesome movie was called "The Fisherman 4: Attack of Hooks". I was scared and my little sister Gum Bonnie was trying to calm me down. But Gum was laughing, I dont know why he was laughing. I had a great day. Goodnight Diary! My Secrets 1. Every time I see a spider, I start screaming and crying and I put my clothes off. 2. I act like a chicken when I see someone throwing away a pear. 3. I turn into insane sometimes. 4. I fart five times every morning. 5. I tried to lick my butt once. March 8th, 2014 It's been 7 weeks days! And now I am back again! Dear diary, I had an amazing day today. I got a new book called "Anne Frank's Diary". I was to lazy to read the whole book so I burned it and then ate it. My precious fantabulous brother Gum called me "stoopid". "Wow" stuff This morning when I woke up! I only farted 4 times instead of 5! This is it folks,Goodbye, my good old diary! March 10th, 2014 "-I Love You -To Late" Aww, I wish I had a boyfriend! A cute boy with cute face and cute smile! I really need a boyfriend. Wait a second, Diary! Can you be my boyfriend? Oh wait acutally you are pink. So you are a girl, But that's okay we can be BFFs forever. guess what? I hope I'll get a boyfriend. It's 7 PM and I got a PM from Button(credit to CrazyFilmmaker)! Saying "Hey Gum Bally can I borrow your Hunger Games book?" OMG so cute! He probably likes me, just look at the Pm closely! "Can I borrow your HUNGERGAMESBOOK?". I don't have a Hunger Games book, That's why he sent me this PM. He just wants to hang out with me. OMG he's so sweet! "A successful man is one who makes more money than his wife can spend. A successful woman is one who can find such a man." "My grandmother started walking five miles a day when she was sixty. She's ninety-seven now, and we don't know where the hell she is." "For dogs, Don't chew a ball, Chew a gumball." I am stupid. I lost my brain outside. I am moron nerdy face and loser with stupid smile, i am stupid. Someone stupid wrote this :X #HATERSGONNAHATE. Chapter 2 - The Date March 18th, 2014 Today is kinda boring day. Its cloudy and Gum isn't in home. My babysitter Dolly nearly killed me! (TBA) March 24th, 2014 -TBA Category:BFDI Category:Diary Category:Gum Bally Category:TheEnderRo Category:Nukri Kiladze Presents Category:Inanimate Insanity